


Love blocks all rational thinking

by HopeDragon9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e10-11 The Day of Black Sun, F/M, I needed to have a look inside Sokka's head in this scene, POV Sokka (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9
Summary: Super small exploration of Sokka’s feelings and thoughts finding out Suki had been captured. Happens during The Day of Black Sun.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	Love blocks all rational thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... this is probably the shortest thing I've ever written but all I needed was a small little look inside Sokka's head during this scene. This is the result.

He knew who Azula was talking about as soon as she said those words.

"My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time."

There was only one person in all their travels Sokka knew would remember him. Suki.

"She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you."

But it couldn’t be. Suki couldn’t have been captured. The Kyoshi warriors were strong and fearless... yet he remembered Azula and her friends had been disguised in Ba Sin Se. No. Suki wouldn’t give up on him. Only if she were-

He didn’t think. He lashed out at Azula trying to get an answer out of her: “Where is Suki? Where’s Suki? Answer me!”

Even when Aang tried to calm him down he didn’t give up. And only when Azula started firebending again, did he realise he’d waisted all their time. Azula had gotten to him, played with his feelings on the one thing she knew would affect him the most. Suki. Because he hadn’t seen Suki in months, he had no idea where she was when Ba Sin Se was conquered and now for all he knew she could be dead. Because he didn’t even think for a second that she might not be okay. Had he even though about her at all these past months? With everything going on it was hard to tell.

When he spoke he wasn’t just talking about the invasion.

“And now it’s too late.”

He was talking about Suki too. Because she could be dead. And that was the blood of another girl he loved on his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this tiny little thing !! I really hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
